Recordar por amor
by Haruki Kitazawa
Summary: Amu era tan solo una bebe cuando lo conoció. Pero después que se separaron no lo volvió a recordar. ¿Qué será lo que el destino les tiene preparado? ¿Podrán reconocerse al tenerse frente a frente? Averígualo …
1. Conocerte

Ikuto ven- llamo la señora souko a su hijo  
>el niño solo la miro sin reacción alguna, estaba aburrido, no entendía porque estaban ahí<br>Ikuto, ven no hace nada, o será que ¿Te dan miedo los bebes?-él la miro de reojo, no tenía nada que ver con eso, solo que a él no le importaba, nunca había sido muy sociable, tampoco hablaba mucho, no entendía porque ahora tendría que ser distinto-de igual manera se acercó para hacer feliz a su mamá.  
>Mira hijo- ella se agacho para que el niño peli azul pudiera ver al bebe- se llama Amu, ¿No te parece linda?, es hija de nuestros amigos.<br>Él la miro, no le importaba para nada de quien fuera hija no le importaba, pero después de tanto recelo pensó que la bebe se veía tierna, pero aun así no le dijo nada a su madre. Ikuto tenía 5 años, la bebe de la familia amiga había nacido hace un par de días y la habían ido a visitar. La pequeña bebe tenía la tez muy blanca, el color de sus ojos aún no se podía deducir, tenían que pasar algunos meses para eso y su pelo era rosa, parecía una pequeña flor.  
>A causa de la nueva integrante de la familia Hinamori, la madre de Ikuto comenzó a visitar la casa de ellos más seguido ya que el padre de Ikuto trabaja mucho, por eso ella aprovechaba de visitar a la bebe; ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que la pequeña Amu había nacido cuando se quedó la madre de Ikuto con ella, haciéndole un favor a la pareja Hinamori para que ellos pudieran salir juntos y tranquilos después de tanto tiempo. Ikuto rondaba la casa, caminaba de aquí para allá, no sabía qué hacer cuando llego al cuarto de la bebe, al entrar encontró a su madre cantándole a la pequeña caminaba de un lado para otro, mirando a la peli rosa para que durmiera, cuando la pequeña cerro sus ojos la señora Souko la dejo en su cuna.<br>Ikuto bajare a hacer la cena, no metas ruido, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí viendo los juguetes de la bebe-la madre le dijo en un susurro y sonrió- te quiero hijo- acaricio su cabello azul y salió del cuarto.

Ikuto POV

Tiene muchos peluches- recorrí la pieza mirando los juguetes que tenía, pero nada me entretenía, me gire para mirar hacia la puerta y con mi codo pase a botar una esfera de vidrio, de adorno, dentro de ella había una bailarina y caían cositas brillantes, la recogí y la puse donde iba por suerte no le había pasado nada, pero la bebe había empezado a hacer sonidos- creo que la desperté- sentí que se avecinaba un llanto de aquellos, aunque no se le podía pedir menos a un bebe, había conocido a algunos y solo sabían llorar y ponerse muy hediondos. Busque algo en que poder subirme para verla porque si se ponía a llorar más fuerte de lo que ya había empezado, me retarían. Logre subirme a algo y verla-Por favor no llores, me retaran, cálmate-le pasaba un pequeño peluche pero la muy pesada ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta -hey no sé qué hacer por favor- le suplique. No tengo idea si me entendía pero algo tenía que intentar- empecé a moverle los dedos cerca de su cara a ver si abría los ojos que tenía cerrados por estar llorando, ella movía sus manos de repente afirmo un dedo de mi mano- no sabía que apretaban tan fuerte- abrió sus ojos, eran muy lindos, eran como una piedra preciosa los tenia de color ámbar-después de todo eres muy linda- dije mientras ella me sonreía. Hice fuerza y pude zafar mi dedo de su mano, pero luego me arrepentí su sonrisa se fue y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas mientras me hacía un puchero - no, no llores, mira ¡toma!- le puse el dedo en su mano para que lo volviera a apretar y ella volvió a ser linda, estaba cansado de estar parado y si le quitaba el dedo se ponía a llorar- ¿crees que caigamos los dos ahí?¿Yo creo que sí, cierto? mira escúchame bien yo sacare mi dedo pero para acostarme al lado tuyo, aquí afuera ya me canse- le dije esperando que me entendiera porque de otra manera no tenía como. Milagrosamente saque mi dedo y no se puso a llorar después que antes lo había intentado 3 veces y todas habían terminado con el mismo resultado, ella llorando. Con mucho cuidado entre a su cuna que era gigante para ella y me acosté a su lado mirándola cara a cara, le sonreí porque no se había puesto a llorar y no hacía nada más que mirarme-cumpliré mi palabra, toma- coloque su mano alrededor de mi dedo índice-ella sonrió y movía mi mano para diferentes lados- eres simpática y no hablas tanto como otras niñas, me caes bien-volví a sonreír. A ella poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos nuevamente al igual que a mí, estaba tan tranquilito que el sueño se empezó a apoderar de mi- descansa Amu- se me cerraron los ojos después que ella y nos quedamos dormidos.

Normal POV

Por fin termine- la señora Souko apago la tele y subió a ver a los niños, le parecía extraño no haber visto a Ikuto bajar. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Amu cuando entro y vio la cuna, no podía hacer nada más que reír, su pequeño estaba durmiendo al lado de Amu, ella tenía el dedo de Ikuto afirmado con su pequeña manita y él estaba acostado de costado para que ella tuviera mayor espacio-Ikuto mi vida- le comenzó a hacer cariño en la cara suavemente.  
>Mmmmmm...-abrió los ojos suavemente y miró a su madre.<br>Amor a comer- le dijo su madre tiernamente mientras se dirigía a separar sus manos  
>¡No!- dijo gritando en un susurro- se puede despertar y se pondrá fea, cuando no llora es linda, y sonríe- a la madre del peli azul le causo mucha gracia lo que el pequeño dijo, y le enterneció el corazón, su hijo estaba cuidando a la pequeña; Ikuto jamás había sido así-déjamelo a mí - dijo el niño y comenzó suavemente a sacar su dedo, mirándola cada vez que el hacia un movimiento confirmándose a sí mismo que no la había despertado. Al terminar de zafar su mano de la pequeña le pidió ayuda a su madre para salir de la cuna. Su madre lo saco y lo abrazo fuerte, su pequeño aunque tan solo fuera un poco estaba importándole algo.<p>

El tiempo iba pasando e Ikuto se iba acercando más a la pequeña, ambas madres se reían juntas cuando veían a los niños cercanos. Ikuto cuidaba que nada le pasara a la bebe para que no se pusiera "fea" a él le gustaba que ella estuviera "linda". La pequeña siempre tomaba los dedos del niño más grande y se reía, nadie entendía que le hacía tanta gracia, pero ella era feliz así, a veces Ikuto hacia una cama de puros cojines y tomaba a la bebe y le hablaba y le hablaba a pesar de que ella solo balbuceaba pero siempre parecía tomarle atención. Las primeras palabras de Amu fueron "to" siempre cuando Ikuto llegaba ella sonreía y repetía una y otra vez "to" estirando sus manos hacia él.

Ikuto POV  
>siempre que llegaba a su casa ella me llamaba, era gracioso porque yo siempre le enseñaba bien mi nombre "I-K-U-T-O" pero ella solo se aprendió la parte final. Al final deje que me llamara así, después de todo así estaba "linda".<br>Amu, cuando crezcas yo te ayudare a hacer muchas cosas, te puedo enseñar andar en bicicleta, o como los niños juegan a la pelota, o te puedo enseñar a tocar violín, mi mamá llama a un caballero que va a mi casa y me enseña, a veces me aburro, porque él nunca se ríe, pero cuando toco algo bien y le muestro a mi mamá ella es feliz, y eso, eso, bueno es lindo, como cuando tu ríes, y eso hace que mi corazón sienta algo, no sé qué es muy bien, pero se siente bien, no como cuando mi mamá llora, eso es muy triste- decía el peli azul mientras tenía a la pequeña Amu en sus brazos sentado en el colchón de almohadas

Flashback

¿¡Mamá, mamá!?-buscaba a mi mamá pero no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que la escuche hablando con mi papá en su pieza  
>Tu siempre trabajas por eso no te importa, pero a mí sí, soy mujer y sabes que quería tener muchos hijos<br>Souko, sabes que el doctor dijo que había posibilidades pero que para eso necesitas tratamientos que no hay acá, tendríamos que viajar, lejos, dejar todo acá ¿estas dispuesta todo eso?  
>Sí, pero eres tú el problema, estoy segura que no harías algo así por mí, tu trabajo es más importante que yo, incluso que Ikuto, él sabe que es tu hijo pero no pasas nada de tiempo con él, por eso es tan introvertido, es diferentes a los demás niños, no es sociable, a veces ni siquiera expresa sus sentimientos, es como que todo le da lo mismo, igual que tú, a lo mejor con hermanos mejoraría, pero nosotros no te importamos -¿Porque mamá llora tanto?-estaba mirando por una espacio que había en la puerta-<br>Souko...- Papá la abrazo- ustedes si me importan - papá le toma de la cara mirándola a los ojos- para que me creas dame un poco de tiempo, necesitamos dinero, déjame trabajar lo máximo que pueda para que obtengamos dinero y podamos irnos y hacerte los tratamientos- la beso en la frente- un año...solo un año amor.  
>Mi mamá no dice nada solo llora y a mí también me da pena, no quiero que ella llore-abrí la puerta, corrí y abrace a mi mamá-ma-mamá no llores, a mí también me salen lagrimas- la miré a los ojos.<br>No mi vida, no llorare más- mi mamá tiene las manos suaves, y ella me seca las lágrimas, y se seca las de ella.

Fin Flashback

¡to, to! - decía Amu y yo me reía. Cuando yo paraba y la veía, ella comenzaba a reír.  
>Amu - le di un beso en la frente- Te quiero mucho- ella estiro sus manos hacia mi cara yo me acerque a sus manos y ella me tocaba el rostro.<br>¡tooo!- dijo la oji-ámbar  
>Qué bueno que tú también me quieres-sonreí .<p> 


	2. Nuestros caminos se separan

**Hola este es mi primer Fic, espero lo disfruten mucho. y espero sus Reviews ^^.  
>Le agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews, como es la primera vez subo un fic son un apoyo para seguir.<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la total autoría de Peacht Picht. La historia es 100% mía**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestros caminos se separan<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Llegó el cumpleaños de Ikuto, el peli azul cumplía 6 años, su madre había invitado a unos niños que vivían cerca pero él estaba aburrido, buscaba por todos lados a la única persona con la que se reía y que le hacía sentir eso en el corazón que le agradaba, pero aún no había llegado. Los demás niños solo intentaban caerle bien a Ikuto pero a él no les importaba, solo miraba como se comían todo y corrían de un lado para otro.  
>Ikuto ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás niños?- pregunto Souko a su hijo que estaba sentado en una silla apoyando un brazo en la mesa, el cual sostenía su cabeza<br>No quiero, es aburrido-miro hacia algún lugar sin darle importancia  
>Pero mi vida son niños de tu edad, mira ellos están todos divertidos, de seguro si vas y juegas con ellos también te diviertes-<br>No quiero, son muy bulliciosos, a mí no me gusta jugar como ellos- su madre lo miro preocupada, era su cumpleaños y el solo miraba a todo el mundo con cara de no querer nada.

Ikuto POV  
>Solo corrían de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, son desesperante-torcí la boca- lo peor de todo de todo es que mi mamá me sigue insistiendo, a mí me gusta la tranquilidad, no todo esto, espero se coman todo lo que se tienen que comer rápido y se vayan- me pare enojado no quería nada. Me pare en dirección hacia la escalera para ir a mi cuarto y salir de tanto ruido<br>¡to, to! jeje ¡to!-me gire y ahí estaba ella estirándome los brazos en manos de su mamá. Medí vuelta y corrí hasta donde estaba ella y tome sus pequeñas manitos  
>¡Linda peli rosa!-sonreí por primera vez desde que empezó el cumpleaños- Hola Sra. Hinamori<br>Hola Ikuto- me saludo muy sonriente.  
>Mamá ¿Puedo hacer una cama de almohadones para tomar a Amu?- le sonreí, juntándome mis manos en forma de súplica<br>Claro que sí, mi vida- dijo desordenándome el cabello. Corrí a buscar todos los almohadones, los junte en el piso y me senté al medio.  
>Sra. Hinamori ¿puedo cargarla?<br>si Ikuto, sé que puedo confiártela a ti - me sonrió y me la entrego.  
>¡to, to!-aplaudía en mis brazos. Hace poco había aprendido a aplaudir. Se veía aún más linda aplaudiendo.<br>Linda peli rosa que bueno que llegaste, estaba tan aburrido con estos niños, no son como tú, meten demasiada bulla y se mueven mucho más que tú, ya me estaban enojando  
>¿to? e...ta...ma...-me decía afirmándome una mano con sus dos manitas moviéndome los dedos para diferentes lados<br>Si, pero ya no lo estoy, porque ya llegaste tú y tu aunque no sepas hablar como yo, eres mucho más divertida- le di un suave abrazo mientras ella me decía to y me tocaba la cara

Normal POV

Pasaron los meses y el peli azul con la ojiambar seguían muy unidos, él le ayudaba a pararse porque ya la "linda peli rosa" quería caminar.  
>Ikuto, pásamela y tu anda para allá-le dijo cariñosamente al pequeño Ikuto la Sra. hinamori que le permitía ir a su casa en las tardes para poder jugar con Amu. El chico se fue donde ella le indico, era un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba ella, tomo a la bebe de sus brazos y la insto a caminar hasta Ikuto.<br>¡Ven, ven linda peli rosa! -le decía el chico feliz  
>¡to, to! jeje...tato tato- decía la pequeña mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Ikuto.<br>¡Bien mi linda peli rosa! ¡Lo lograste! jejeje - decía el niño de ojos zafiro mientras abrazaba a la pequeña  
>Ella te quiere mucho Ikuto - le dijo la madre de Amu al niño.<br>Si lo sé, yo también la quiero mucho Sra. hinamori- le sonrió el niño.

Llegó el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinamori Amu y su madre tenía toda la casa arreglada de adornos rosados, había algunos de los familiares de Amu por parte paterna y materna y algunas amistades, todo se veía muy bonito. Amu estaba en el andador para que pudiera moverse por distintos lugares, y donde estaba la oji-ámbar, ahí andaba Ikuto riendo con ella, disfrutando de su pequeña compañía. Cuando llego el momento de cantarle el cumpleaños, su madre la tomo en brazos y trajeron una torta rosada con blanco y una vela brillante en forma de uno. Y todos se reunieron a cantarle; ella miraba a todos lados un poco asustada, cuando terminaron se puso a llorar, la Sra. hinamori por más que le hablaba no podía calmarla  
>¡Linda peli rosa!- grito el pequeño peli azul- no llores, mira, mira, aplausos- comenzó a mostrarle Ikuto los aplausos, la pequeña lo vio con sus ojos un tanto borrosos por las lágrimas y sonrió al niño y junto con él comenzó a aplaudir.<br>Gracias Ikuto- le dijo la señora Hinamori y volvió a colocar a la bebe en el andador.  
>Amu te traje un regalo, mi mamá me ayudo a hacerlo - el pequeño niño saco un collar hecho de cordel y una esfera de madera en el centro bien pulida –Mira aquí tiene una "I" de Ikuto…<br>¡to! – grito la niña  
>sí, jeje de Ikuto y una A de Amu ¿ves? I + A - el niño colocó el collar en el cuello de la niña y sonrió muy feliz-espero te haya gustado Linda peli rosa.<br>La madre de la pequeña cada día le ponía su collar sabía que había sido un regalo de su amigo Ikuto, y si algún día no se encontraba ahí, en su cuello, Ikuto corría a preguntarle a la Sra. Hinamori que había pasado con él, ya que para el chico de ojos zafiros era un tesoro que le había regalado a Amu.  
>Souko había visto un gran cambio en su hijo desde que había conocido a Amu, razón por la cual estaba feliz pero también muy complicada, no sabía si Ikuto podría superar lo que se venía, para él sería muy duro.<br>Había pasado un mes desde que la peli rosa había cumplido un año, sabía más palabras y sonidos, pero nunca cambiaba su alegría con aquel niño mayor que ella, Ikuto. Un día llegó Ikuto a casa de Amu con Sus padres Souko y Aruto. Los padres de la oji-ámbar se sentaron en el sillón con la niña en brazos y los padres de Ikuto junto con él en el sillón del frente.  
>Así que ya se van – dijo Midori la madre de Amu con un nudo en la garganta.<br>Espero les vaya muy bien- dijo Tsumugu el padre de La peli rosa, mientras abrazaba a su esposa.  
>Muchas gracias- dijo Souko, muy triste mirando a su hijo que no decía nada desde que le habían dicho que se irían del país.<br>¡to…to! …en, en-decía la pequeña mientras estiraba los brazos hacia Ikuto, pero el solo miraba el piso.  
>Ya juntamos el dinero suficiente y ahora iremos donde puedan ayudar a Souko para tener más hijos y que Ikuto no esté tan solo-dijo Aruto el padre del peli azul<br>Gracias por su amistad, ha sido fundamental durante todo este año que Aruto estuvo trabajando tanto – dijo Souko haciendo el intento de sonreír- y ahora ya nos debemos ir, tenemos mucho por arreglar aún- la madre de Ikuto se levantó y todos hicieron lo mismo se acercó a Souko y le dio un abrazo-Gracias de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo y volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña Amu- y a ti pequeña luz, gracias, mi hijo te extrañara mucho-le beso la frente y camino hacia la puerta.  
>Adiós amigos míos espero tengan un muy buen futuro y si algún día nos volvemos a ver espero todo sea como fue en estos tiempos, cuídense mucho y a ese ángel- Aruto sonrió y acompaño a su mujer a la puerta de la mano de Ikuto que no había mencionado una sola palabra desde que habían llegado. Detrás de ellos los siguieron Midori con Amu en brazos y Tsumugu para despacharlos de su hogar .Al llegar a la puerta la emoción casi no se podía contener.<br>Ss... Señora Hinamori- dijo Ikuto aun mirando el piso-¿Puedo hablar por última vez con Amu?  
>Todos se quedaron mirando, mucho la niña no le iba a decir pero aun así prefirieron aceptar a la petición del pequeño.<br>Claro Ikuto, ten –Su madre puso a la niña en el suelo sentadita para que él hablara con ella- afírmala que no se vaya ir hacia atrás.  
>Si,.. El niño se sentó al lado y la afirmo, miro hacia arriba, pidiendo un poco de privacidad tan solo con la mirada, todos al percatarse se alejaron un poco y los dejaron ahí sentados.<br>Linda peli rosa…sé que no entiendes, sé que no sabes lo que está pasando, yo soy más grande que tú y lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de que no lo entiendas- hablaba mientras la niña apoyada en el balbuceaba mirándolo a los ojos- hace que el corazón duela mucho, y eso te haría ponerte fea, a mí no me gusta que tú te pongas así, por eso es mucho mejor que no comprendas nada, a veces quisiera ser pequeño como tu porque lo más probable es que no entendiera y luego no recordara nada , y como sé que eso es lo más probable quiero pedirte algo…-seguía diciendo el peli azul mientras la niña sonreía junto a él- por favor Amu… no me olvides, yo te aseguro que no lo haré- le corrió una pequeña lágrima a Ikuto, la cual se secó inmediatamente-ni siquiera sé si me entiendes…solo tengo la fe de que si lo hagas, y no me olvides-le dio un beso en la frente- Te quiero linda peli rosa. ¡Sra. Hinamori, estoy listo!- a penas la madre tomo a la bebe de sus bracitos para que ella pudiera quedarse parada, él se paró al lado de sus padres.  
>Adiós- dijeron los padres de Ikuto y comenzaron a caminar.<br>¡to, to, to! –Empezó a llamar con fuerza la pequeña mientras lo veía alejarse-¡ITO, ITO! ...en, vor, en…-grito la oji-ámbar lo que provoco que Ikuto se girara para mirarla, su corazón dolía y más aun al verla a ella con su cara llena de lágrimas gritando su nombre y señalando con su mano que regresara-¡ITO!...buaa ito- él no podía entender, siempre quiso que ella estuviera linda, pero ahora había hecho que simplemente ella se pusiera fea. Se giró y siguió el camino con sus padres.


	3. Años de distancia

**Hola a todos ! Muchisisisismas gracias por todos sus reviews. Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado la trama de la historia.**

_Guest te agradezco por la sugerencia aunque Amu ya estaba en el piso :) - ahí puse que cuando Ikuto termino de hablar con ella(Amu) su madre no la tomo en brazos sino que la tomo de los brazos para que ella pudiera quedar de pie en el suelo, solo que no se me ocurrió que diera pasitos jeje. gracias de nuevo. _

**Se que algunas quedaron colgadas con lo que Amu decía en el Cap 2 jeje, aqui se los aclaro:**

aqui _**{¿to? e...ta...ma...}**_ simplemente balbuceaba  
>acá <strong><em>{¡to, to! jeje...tato tato}<em>**Decía el nombre de ikuto y Zapato jeje se supone que mientras caminaba se los veia.  
>por acá <em><strong>{¡to…to! …en, en}<strong>_ decia Ikuto.. Ikuto ven, ven.  
>y aquí <strong><em>{-¡ITO, ITO! ...en, vor, en…}<em>** ya habia aprendido a decir una letra mas del nombre de ikuto, por eso le decia "ITO" y la frase completa es "¡Ikuto, Ikuto! ven, por favor, ven"

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la total autoría de Peacht Picht. La historia es 100% mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Años de distancia<strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Los años fueron pasando al principio Amu preguntaba siempre por Ikuto, "ito" lo llamaba por todos lados pero él nunca apareció y ella nunca volvió a reír con tanta alegría como cuando él estaba junto a ella. Al crecer Amu nunca más recordó al peli azul, ella había hecho amigas en el colegio, amigos con los cuales salía a pasear, los años pasaban y pasaban, incluso se cambiaron de casa a una un poco más grande ya que la peligrosa ahora tenía una hermana y necesitaban más espacio. Amu era toda una mujer, guapa con unos ojos maravillosos, pero algo extraño había en ella tenía una actitud rebelde, todo lo tomaba a la ligera, nunca veía consecuencias, así llegaron sus 22 años.  
>Amor, ¿Por qué siempre ocupas ese collar?- pregunto Tadase la pareja de Amu hace 2 años. Él nunca se lo había preguntado porque no quería que sintiera que estaba controlando hasta lo que se ponía.<br>Haa esto – lo tomó entre sus dedos para mirarlo- la verdad solo lo ocupo porque me gusta mucho, pero en realidad no sé, mi mamá me dijo que me lo regalo un niño que cuidaba mucho de mí cuando era una bebe, pero yo no lo recuerdo. – dijo sin mayor importancia.  
>Ya veo…-dijo Tadase mientras iba caminando en dirección a la casa de la oji-ámbar- ¿No te gustaría que te regalara algo parecido pero…mejor confeccionado?<br>La verdad es que no, no es el mejor collar del mundo pero me gusta así como es- respondió sin importarle realmente la razón por la cual Tadase decía eso, estaba celoso. Tadase estaba hace dos años con Amu pero él nunca sentía una real seguridad con ella, realmente no podía, ella no le daba seguridad a nadie, por eso, antes de estar con Tadase dos chicos la habían dejado luego de unos meses, pero a ella le dio lo mismo. El Rubio siempre intentaba darle lo mejor a Amu complacerla en todo, él realmente la amaba, por eso es que aún seguían juntos, ella lo quería pero no podía entregar lo mismo que le daba él a ella, amor. La peli rosa siempre creyó que el amor no existía, todas esas cosas de las cuales sus amigas hablaban, como iban a existir si ella nunca las había sentido, siempre decía que era una exageración de ellas, y también mucha imaginación.  
>Gracias por traerme a casa, querido- lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios. Uno como muchos, con muy poco sentimiento, pero Tadase nunca perdería la fe, él haría que ella pudiera sentir la fuerza del amor, haría que la peli rosa descubriera lo que es amar.<br>Con mucho gusto amor- le sonrió, como siempre, para demostrarle que él era feliz junto a ella.

Ikuto POV  
>Mirar por la ventana de este avión hace parecer que toda la realidad está tan lejos, casi desaparece.<br>Ikuto…Ikuto – dijo mi novia que estaba a mi lado moviendo la mano una y otra vez frente a mi rostro, mientras que con la otra afirmaba mi brazo.  
>Lo siento… ¿Qué decías amor? – la mire intentando sonreír<br>Te estaba conversando que estoy muy emocionada de conocer tu país, y muy feliz de que tus padres hayan pensado en tan maravillosa idea- dijo ella mirando a mis padres sentados al costado de nosotros.  
>Si…- mencione a mi rubia novia y volví a mirar a la ventana. Utau la conocí en Estados Unidos es una chica linda de tez blanca, su pelo largo y rubio tiene rasgos muy bellos. Desde que mis padres la conocieron se "enamoraron" de ella, les encanta, sobre todo a mi madre, que me dio como misión tener muchos hijos, ya que ella no pudo cumplir su deseo y no logró quedar nuevamente embarazada, ahora está muy delicada de salud y preferimos volver a nuestro país para que ella vuelva a nuestra casa y descanse. Todo el proceso de intentar tener más hijos fue muy desgastador para ella y ahora que los años no han pasado en vano mi padre solo quiere que descanse. Por otra parte yo tuve que comenzar a tocar violín con mi padre para ayudarlo a costear la estadía de todos estos años en un país extranjero, no se hizo tan difícil ya que había aprendido muy bien antes de que viajáramos.<br>¡..to!- escuche y me gire rápidamente hacia Utau  
>¿Qué dijiste?...-le dije un poco exasperado<br>Te dije Ikuto ..Amor… ¿Por qué me hablas así?- me pregunto ella intimidada por mi  
>No, nada- toque mi sien – solo escuche que decías otra cosa- ven aquí- la acerque a mi pecho y la abrace. Era increíble que después de tantos años aún siguiera pensando en ella, mi linda peli rosa, espero que estés donde estés, hayas logrado ser muy feliz.<p>

Amu POV

¡Mamá, ya llegue a casa!- grite al entrar en ella  
>Amuuu- corrió para abrazarme mi pequeña hermana<br>Hola Ami, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunte acariciando su cabello. Ami ya tenía trece años pero era muy guagualona.  
>Bien, me fue muy bien en la primaria- me sonrió- y ¿A ti? ¿Cómo te fue con tus clases de modelaje?<br>Hooo muy bien, hoy me felicitaron – dije mientras iba caminando hacia el sillón para sentarme- me hicieron unas fotografías y fui la mejor en actitud – le sonreí y prendí el televisor-  
>wooow que buena eres Amu, yo quiero ser como tú, quiero ser modelo, o podría ser cantante o… realmente me gustaría ser muchas cosas- se sentó junto a mí-<br>Bueno lo que quieras hacer yo te apoyare – levante mi mano para que ella chocara la suya con la mía- a todo esto Ami… no vi a la mamá, ¿sabes dónde está?  
>Si, salió a hacer unas comprar, dijo que iba cerca y que me cuidaras, ella sabía que tenías que estar por llegar. Oye hermana, ¿Por qué no entro contigo Tadase? Lo escuche afuera<br>Aaah porque… la verdad no lo invite a entrar y supongo que tenía cosas que hacer – suspire  
>Haaam yo quería verlo es muy entretenido conmigo- torció la boca. Mi pequeña hermana se lleva muy bien con Tadase, él es muy paternal con ella.<br>Otro día le diré que pase para que lo puedas ver - apague la televisión(no estaban dando nada entretenido)- ahora como tú eres grande…porque tú eres grande ¿cierto?  
>Si- me dijo sonriendo pero igual que un bebé<br>ok, entonces yo me iré a mi cuarto, no hagas nada malo, si me necesitas estaré ahí – la besé en la cabeza y subí  
>Fue un día largo y agotador – me tiré en mi cama y me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música y relajarme un poco, es difícil estudiar modelaje, los profesores son muy estrictos y tienes que obligar a tu cuerpo a que se vea natural a pesar de que estas tan tensa que no te entra ni un alfiler.<br>Toque mi collar y me lo saque para poderlo ver.

Flashback  
>mamá ¿Por qué siempre me colocas este collar?- pregunto la peli rosa a sus tres años.<br>Porque es un collar muy especial para ti, aunque no lo recuerdes… te lo regalo un niño que tenía 5 años cuando tu naciste, él te quería mucho y siempre venía a jugar contigo, se llama Ikuto pero tu como no sabías hablar bien solo le decías "to" al principio, de hecho fueron tus primeras palabras, pero después aprendiste a decir "ito" y cuando tu cumpliste 1 año y 1 mes él se tuvo que ir con su familia a otro país, pero ¿no te gusta que te lo ponga?¿por eso me preguntas?- dijo la madre en cuclillas frente a la pequeña.  
>Claro que sí, es muy lindo – la niña sonrió feliz de conocer la historia, ahora lo quería aún más- solo que no conocía porque es mío.<p>

Fin flashback

I + A… - susurre mientras hacía pendular el collar frente a mis ojos. Lo tomé con fuerza en mi mano y lo acerque a mi pecho cerca de mi corazón, y entremedio de toda esa tranquilidad comencé a quedarme dormida.  
>Amu, ¡despierta! – me zamarreaban, abrí los ojos que tenía muy húmedos.<br>Otra vez lo mismo hija- dijo mi madre preocupada haciéndome cariño en la cara. Toque mis mejillas que estaban llenas de lágrimas, y las comencé a secar y a sacarme las lágrimas de los ojos.  
>Y esta vez ¿recuerdas algo de lo que estabas soñando?- pregunto mi madre que estaba sentada a la orilla de mi cama.<br>No…-dije cortante mientras terminaba de limpiarme la cara- sabes que nunca recuerdo lo que sueño cuando despierto llorando, pero debe de ser una pesadilla, no me explico cómo puede ser tan triste y luego no recordarlo-suspire- de todas maneras ya paso.  
>¿Quieres comer algo? Compre cosas a lo mejor se te antoja algo<br>No mamá, gracias de verdad, pero no tengo hambre. Comí algo de vuelta con Tadase – dije mientras guardaba el collar en mis joyas. – me arreglare para dormir, mañana tengo que salir temprano.  
>Está bien hija – dijo y salió del cuarto.<br>Estúpido sueño, si tan solo pudiera recordar que sucede en él como para que me cause tanta tristeza – dije mirando por mi ventana hacia las estrellas. Yo nunca he sido de andar llorando por ahí, es un sentimiento que pareciese lo tengo bloqueado por que nada me hace llorar. Pero resulta que a veces con el tan solo hecho de acostarme a dormir, lloro todo lo que no he llorado en mi vida-suspire-

Normal POV

El peli azul seguía mirando por la ventana, muchos recuerdos cruzaban su mente, no solamente estaba volviendo a su país, sino que volvía a su pasado, y él no sabía si quería recordar; mucho le había costado adaptarse a Estados Unidos y volver a ser una persona un poco más sociable, solo un poco, ya que seguía siendo solitario. Era él, su universo, su violín, nadie jamás lo comprendía, nadie comprendía su dureza, su forma de ser tan esquivo a las personas, generalmente pensaban que era un chico malo, y las chicas pensaban que era muy sexy con su forma de ser, pero jamás se atrevían a acercarse porque les daba miedo, exceptuando Utau que con su forma de ser, no le tenía miedo a Ikuto, lo veía como una competencia, ella era la chica más guapa y sexy según los varones de su clase y era como enfrentarse a alguien de su altura, al final pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que siguieron una amistad al terminar la secundaria, era la única amiga que tenía y después de unos años al verla a ella que siempre había estado junto a él, el hombre de ojos zafiros le pidió que fuera su pareja y ella acepto, por mucho tiempo había estado esperando que Ikuto le dijera eso.

Cuando el vuelo llego a destino Ikuto suspiro y recordó lo que había tenido que sufrir cuando se fue a Estados Unidos

Flashback …

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno si... jeje pueden decir que soy una malvada, pero asi quedaran con más ganas de leer el proximo capitulo que probablemente subire mañana así que no desesperéis XD.<strong>  
><strong>Espero sus comentarios!<strong>!


	4. Dejarte Libre

**Hola a todos nuevamente ! Muchisisisismas gracias(de nuevo) por todos sus reviews. **

_Lolita Gotica:__Primero gracias por escribir. Y si se que no es agradable ver a Amu con Tadase xd pero eso es lo de menos porque al final mi historia es Amuto entonces si o si terminara junto a Ikuto lo entretenido es saber como jiji._

_Lala-Lulu: Muchas Gracias por darme animos para continuar la historia y decirme que esta linda, a veces solo estoy ahi esperando sus reviews para saber si la embarre mucho o si me salio bien lo que escribi_

_Guest:si entiendo tu punto de vista, pero es lo entretenido saber como se desenredan todos los problemas que se crean. eso creo :S. pero tengo muchas cosas ya escritas para los siguientes caps e incluso creo que ya se como terminare este fic y espero sorprenderlos ^^_

_Gasai Yuki: Puchis si se que no les gusta esas parejas, pero solo es para la trama aparte Amu lo pesca re-poco jojoj xd._

**Y bueno les dejo lo que continuaba, espero que les guste .!**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la total autoría de Peacht Picht. La historia es 100% mía_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dejarte libre<strong>_

* * *

><p>Flashback<br>Noo, noo Amu – el niño lloraba y lloraba acurrucado en su cama.  
>Ikuto…-llegó Souko a abrazarlo pero él la rechazo espantándola con un brazo, no quería que lo tocara, no quería que estuviera cerca, lo había alejado de Amu, se lo había llevado miles y miles de kilómetros más lejos de ella, cuando el solo quería estar cerca de ella, de su pequeña peli rosa. La madre de Ikuto se levantó y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba Aruto parado.<br>Aruto…-dijo casi sollozando la mujer- yo ya no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer, Ikuto lleva días así, no quiere comer, y tampoco quiere que yo me acerque, ni siquiera quiere salir de su cuarto, no juega, me está desgarrando el corazón – dijo abrazando a su esposo y llorando.  
>Tranquila amor- la saco de ahí para llevársela a su habitación.<br>Lo siento linda peli rosa… no podré enseñarte a hacer nada, lo siento mucho – se afirmaba las rodillas acostado en su cama mientras seguía llorando- y sobre todo perdóname por hacerte poner fea, te prometo que yo no quería, yo no quería alejarme tanto de ti- el peli azul jamás había sentido tanta presión en su pequeño corazón.  
>Luego da algunas semanas Aruto no pudo dejar que la situación siguiera y tuvo que conversar con su hijo<br>Ikuto ven…-le dijo al pequeño que estaba con ojeras tremendas en sus ojos, más delgado que nunca , sentado en su cama  
>no quiero…-dijo casi en un susurro<br>Ikuto, ven, AHORA, no te estoy preguntando te estoy mandando- Ikuto lo miró con odio y se levantó a su lado- sígueme- dijo su padre que iba caminando hacia el primer piso pero se quedaron en la escalera- mira hacia el sillón, ¿Qué es lo que ves?  
>A mamá…-dijo el peli azul<br>y ¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo Aruto serio  
>ella…ella…- no termino la frase porque su voz le tiritaba<br>Vamos dilo, ¿Qué está haciendo?  
>Está llorando- dijo Ikuto y se puso a mirar el piso y corrió una lágrima más por su rostro<br>Si, está llorando y ¿sabes porque lo hace?- Aruto sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con él, pero no hallaba otra manera.  
>…¿por mí?- pregunto en un hilo de voz<br>Si, Ikuto, esto es lo que has logrado encerrándote en ti mismo – tomo al niño de los hombros y lo giro para tenerlo frente a frente- Ikuto, mírate, basta ya… no puedes seguir así, no puedes, nos haces daño a todos -  
>¿les hago daño…a todos?- pensó en su interior sorprendiéndole las palabras de su padre<br>Ya no tenemos fuerza Ikuto te amamos, pero nos duele ver cómo te autodestruyes necesitamos que comas, que dejes de llorar todas las noches, que despiertes de ese mundo en el que estas o ¿quieres seguir viendo así a tu madre?  
>No…-dijo suavemente el pequeño, mirando al suelo - no me gusta ver a mamá llorar- se secó la cara-cambiare papi- dijo y trato de sonreír aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo algo mucho peor. Él había hecho que todos estuvieran mal, él no había sido bueno, no era bueno, tenía que hacer que su mamá volviera a sonreír. No importaba su felicidad pero tenía que remediar todo lo malo que había sido.<br>Gracias Ikuto, por fin despertaste- Aruto abrazo a su hijo y el de ojos zafiro dejo correr la última lagrima que se podía permitir por su mejilla y pensó- no daré más problemas…  
>Fin flashback<p>

Ahora Ikuto hecho todo un hombre volvía a su país y a enfrentar sus viejos fantasmas.  
>Llegaron a su antigua casa y el peli azul miraba todo, era como si hubiera sido ayer que él había estado ahí.<br>Ikuto ¿Cuál será nuestra pieza?- dijo afirmada de su brazo muy emocionada  
>Ve, Ikuto – me sonreía mi madre- anda a mostrarle cuál era tu cuarto.<br>Si madre, vamos Utau- la tome de la mano y subí al segundo piso en dirección a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y Utau entro y se sentó en la cama que había ahí.  
>Creo que tendremos que comprar una nueva- dijo la rubia<br>Si, esa está muy vieja y pequeña para los dos, necesitamos otra- dijo el ojos zafiro dándole la razón y mirando a Utau lo emocionada que se sentía por estar ahí con él y por otro lado pensaba en su madre, ella estaba muy delicada de salud y el solo quería hacerla feliz el tiempo que le quedara de vida.  
>Cariño, tengo que salir un poco, tú te puedes quedar acá con mis padres, no me demoro- antes que Utau dijera algo el salió del cuarto, de la casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles, recordando todo lo que había vivido por esos pasajes, cuando sin darse cuenta estaba parado afuera de la casa de Amu<br>Mi linda peli rosa…¿Cómo estarás?, debes ser hermosa, con tus ojos tan bellos, con tu sonrisa – el corazón de Ikuto comenzó a palpitar rápidamente- y si….si lo averiguo …si me atrevo y toco a esta puerta, y apareces tú y me reconoces…-dijo Ikuto palpitándole el corazón como un desaforado, comenzó a acercarse a la puerta y no lo resistió simplemente toco, parecía que se le iba a acabar el aire, cuando comenzaron a abrir la puerta y… apareció una señora que no había visto nunca en su vida.  
>Si joven ¿a quién buscas? – dijo muy amable la señora<br>Este… bueno mire usted, yo ando buscando a Hinamori Amu, ¿será que ella aún vive aquí?  
>no Jovencito, aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre, lo siento- dijo la señora y se entró.<br>El peli azul sintió que su corazón se volvió a partir una vez más, un pedacito se había destrozado en mil pedazos. Ikuto decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, ahí cogió una flor de color rosado y se encamino hacia un rio que había cerca de ahí.  
>Mi linda peli rosa-suspiro- te dejo libre, y me libero a mí mismo, tengo mi corazón demasiado lastimado, no queda espacio para seguir rompiéndose-miro detenidamente la flor en sus manos-Espero que donde te hayas ido estés siendo muy feliz, y que si me recuerdas aun como te pedí, que ya no lo hagas, he decidido hacer feliz a los que tengo junto a mí, le pediré matrimonio a Utau, para que tengamos hijos y mi madre pueda ser feliz, te pido perdón por haberte pedido algo así, sabiendo que era tan imposible que nos volviéramos a ver- el hombre de 27 años acaricio cada uno de los pétalos de la flor- Amu…cuando pequeño jamás supe que era esto que sentía, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta, era el sentimiento más hermoso y más puro que jamás nunca había sentido en mi vida. Yo te amo-corrió una lágrima por su rostro mientras él sonreía mirando la flor- espero poder amar a Utau como lo hice contigo, porque quiero hacerla muy feliz como te podría haber hecho a ti. Adiós Mi linda peli rosa-soltó la flor para que el rio se la llevara y el cerró los ojos dejando que todas las lágrimas que no había podido soltar durante todos estos años, cayeran en ese instante, tenía que dejar ir todo ese sufrimiento. Mientras el viento soplaba su pelo azulado.<p>

Amu POV

Iba de vuelta con Tadase como todas las tardes después de mis clases a casa. Íbamos caminando por la plaza cuando una punzada muy fuerte azotó a mi corazón. Tome mi pecho con mi mano derecha –aaac  
>¿Qué pasa amor?- Tadase me afirmo<br>No lo sé- sentí como unas lágrimas querían salir por mis ojos por el dolor- me duele el corazón. Sentémonos en la banca un poco- le dije Tadase para que me ayudara  
>sí, claro- me encamino suavemente hasta que nos sentamos. Respire profundamente cuando pareció que el viento tenía un olor distinto, familiar, conocido. ¿Qué es todo esto?- me pregunte para mis adentros cuando una punzada más fuerte volvió a atacar a mi pobre corazón, mis ojos comenzaron a esparcir lagrimas por mi rostro ¿Qué es esto que me invade? No lo puedo entender. Sentí como mi cabello era removido por el viento.<br>¿Amu? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Quieres que vayamos a un hospital?- Tadase hizo tantas preguntas que me tenía desesperada. Me seque las lágrimas rápidamente.  
>Tadase cálmate, por favor, no pasa nada. –Respire hondo y me levante- vamos no quiero llegar tan tarde a la casa y...-me gire para quedar frente a él- ni una palabra de esto… a nadie.<p>

Ikuto POV

Ya me había decidido, había hecho lo correcto, no puedo pensar más en el pasado, tengo que preparar mi futuro. Volví a mi casa y ahí estaban todos esperándome  
>mi vida ¿Dónde estabas? Ya me tenias preocupada- me dijo mi madre desde el sillón.<br>Solo salí a caminar un poco- dije y saque una cajita de mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón- que bueno que estén todos acá así podrán presenciar esto. Utau ven- ella extrañada se acercó a mí-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- abrí la caja y le mostré el anillo- Utau salto de felicidad y me abrazo.  
>Claro que si amor, claro que si quiero- me dio un tierno beso en los labios y yo le sonreí. Mire a mis padres que estaban sentados en el sillón mi madre estaba muy feliz y mi padre me miraba con cara de satisfacción. Tome el anillo de la pequeña caja y se lo puse en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. La chica que tenía frente de mi estaba a punto de llorar, me abrazo fuerte y yo le correspondí- te haré muy feliz Ikuto – me dijo muy emocionada. Cuando nos paramos mi madre me hablo.<br>Y ¿Cuándo se casaran?  
>Si a Utau le parece bien, quiero que nos casemos en dos semanas, no será algo muy grande, que si no creo que haya mucho problema con el tiempo- dije mirando a mi novia.<br>Si, para mi está bien, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz – me tomo del brazo muy fuerte.  
>Entonces será en dos semanas hijo- menciono mi padre.<br>Estoy muy emocionada hijo, por fin vas en camino para darme nietos- mi madre estaba feliz. Estaba pagando mi deuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaa Dejen sus comentarios porque estaré esperándolos con mucha ansiedad. Hasta el proximo !<strong>


	5. Volver a vivir

_**Hola! Gracias a todas las personas que han ido dejando sus reviews con todo lo que piensan sobre mi historia.**_

_Gasai yuki y Guest: _Nunca dejaria esta historia sin Amuto :B, solo tienen que continuar leyendo jiji.

_Lolita Gotica:_LLEGO EL MOMENTO TAN ESPERADO jejeje^^

_Sara28:_ Gracias por leer mi historia y obvio que el Amuto triunfara ;)

_Natacha Tashio:_ Siii, que se arrepienta ¿cierto?, ajaja xd es chistoso decir eso porque yo escribo la historia, pero ya veras que es lo que sucede :P!

_ tsuki amu-chii:_ Perdoname ¿si?, se que las hago sufrir pero eso hace que sea mejor despues jijij. gracias por comentar ;)

_Akemi26:_ si se que es triste, pero de que terminaran todas felices al final con el Amuto, si que si jeje.

**Por último Les recomiendo que escuchen Tarde de Ricardo Arjona que de hecho la utilizo en este capitulo y en el siguiente ;). Hará que les llegue más toda la trama :).**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la total autoría de Peacht Picht. La historia es 100% mía_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volver a vivir<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Pasaron cinco días desde que Ikuto le había pedido matrimonio a Utau, andaban caminando por el centro para poder buscar algunas cosas para el matrimonio, Ikuto no tenía muchos ánimos de andar caminando pero quería hacer feliz a Utau.  
>Tadase y Amu decidieron salir, durante estos cinco días habían estado mejor, ya que la peli rosa andaba más relajada porque estaba de vacaciones, el estudio de modelaje casi siempre hacia que anduviera muy agotada y eso la hacía en muchas ocasiones comportarse desagradable, pero ahora que estaba de vacaciones sonreía más e incluso andaba un poco más tierna.<br>Amor, ¿Te gustaría un helado?- le dijo Tadase a la oji-ámbar muy sonriente  
>¡ay sí!, tengo ganas de uno de chocolate- dijo Amu que estaba tomada de la mano con Tadase<br>entonces entremos- dijo el rubio entrando una tienda de helados llena de muchos sabores. Al terminar de comprar salieron del local y siguieron caminando.  
>y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto el chico<br>Caminemos hacia la plaza para que disfrutemos de la agradable brisa que hay hoy  
>Entonces a la plaza.-dijo él y luego de caminar unos pasos mencionó a su novia- Te amo Amu- muy tiernamente<br>Yo también te quiero Tadase- sonrió Amu.

Utau, estoy cansado, ¿Podríamos irnos a casa? – Dijo el peli azul totalmente agotado  
>Si, está bien por hoy –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio-gracias por acompañarme<br>De nada cariño- la abrazo con un brazo acercándola a su cuerpo y siguieron caminando.

Ikuto Pov

Por fin Utau había aceptado irnos para la casa, estábamos comenzando a cruzar la plaza en dirección a mi casa, miraba a la nada, mientras Utau iba tarareando algo cuando vi algo que jamás pensé volvería a ver en mi vida. Caminando en dirección contraria a nosotros se acercaba una pareja eran más jóvenes que yo, iban comiendo helado, aún estaban un poco lejos pero a medida que se acercaban, ella se me hacía muy conocida, tenía pelo rosa, tenía un cuerpo precioso, pero era pequeña de estatura, sentía que la había visto, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca mire su cuello, llevaba colgado un collar. Sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte como un tambor.  
>Linda peli rosa…- dije en un susurro, estaba pasmado, no…no podía ser ella, pero que digo si la tengo en frente, ese era el collar que yo le había regalado a mi querida Amu. Estaba completamente hipnotizado mirando su rostro, solo me faltaba algo para confirmar que era ella. Cuando estábamos casi en frente me miró; si me miró y lo que necesitaba saber estaba ahí, ahí estaban sus hermosos ojos ámbares no me pude despegar de su mirada íbamos caminando y prácticamente quede mirando hacia atrás cuando ella pasó, ninguno de los dos soltó la mirada, a ella le sucedió lo mismo , el joven con el que iba tomada de la mano nos interrumpió y ella giro para seguir su camino, pero la vi voltear la cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás para mirarme-¿Me recordaras?-pensé<br>Ikuto, deja de mirarla – escuche y me di vuelta a ver Utau que estaba roja de la rabia y con sus mejillas infladas, creo que todos en la plaza habían notado que esa chica se había robado mi atención.  
>Lo siento cariño, es solo que pensé la conocía- le di un beso en la frente y seguimos caminando mientras todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Mi linda peli rosa estas preciosa, siempre supe que serías muy hermosa, y tus ojos, tus ojos son capaces de iluminar cualquier lugar, eres…eres…pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?-me reprochaba a mí mismo y sentía como si un yo distinto me hablara en mi cabeza-<br>Estas pensando lo que tu corazón piensa- me decía mi otro yo en la mente  
>Pero la deje ir, la deje libre…<br>No, lo que hiciste fue rendirte, fue crear un futuro que para todos los demás funciona pero y ¿a ti? ¿Te funciona? ¡No!, estás loco de amor por ella, a pesar de que no la habías visto hace años, pero ella tan solo con aparecer frente a ti te ha movido todo, te ha hecho sentir en 3 minutos lo que no sentías hace 21 años.  
>Pero Utau…ya es mi novia nos casaremos en 9 días, yo no quiero volver a ser malo, no quiero que todos se sientan mal por mi culpa.<br>¿Pero?..-retumbaba en mi mente por las vocecitas que se encontraban allí  
>Pero ella es el amor de mi vida…-suspire y Utau me miro extraño yo simplemente le sonreí-<br>Exacto, tú mismo lo dijiste- la conversación que tuve con mi propia mente se quedó en blanco.  
>Llegamos a la casa y solo me tire de espaldas a la cama, mientras que Utau se quedó abajo ayudando a mi madre.<br>Ahora... ¿Por qué no una semana antes? ¿Por qué cuando decidí dejarte y hacer mi vida?- dije tapándome los ojos con mi antebrazo.

_Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida__  
><em>_con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina__  
><em>_tarde como siempre__  
><em>_nos llega la fortuna__.  
><em>**Canción:** Tarde-Ricardo Arjona ft. Marta Sánchez

Amu POV  
>Íbamos llegando a la plaza con Tadase nos íbamos ir a sentar en un sector de la plaza, cuando de repente me doy cuenta que un chico mayor que yo me quedo mirando fijamente a pesar de que iba con ¿Su novia?, supuse yo por verlos caminando tan abrazados, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sin saber Por qué, yo le sostuve la mirada, tenía unos ojos preciosamente zafiros, su pelo era azul, era tan magníficamente guapo, me miraba como si hubiera encontrado algo, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier minuto saldría corriendo hacia a mí. Como íbamos caminando en dirección contraria nos topamos de costado pero no lo pude dejar de mirar así como él tampoco a mí, es más me di vuelta para seguir mirándolo y me quede congelada por un segundo todo desapareció y quedamos mirándonos él uno al otro, sus ojos me hablaban algo me decían, estoy segura, pero Tadase me habló.<br>Hey Amu- me tiro del brazo por lo que yo me gire- vamos, se te está derritiendo el helado  
>¡Oh sí!, vamos –dije comenzando a caminar, pero quería verlo una vez más, por lo que mientras caminaba mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba su mirada aun buscando la mía, me gire y seguí con Tadase caminando.<br>Después de esa tarde tan extraña llegue a mi casa subí a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y pensé en el chico peli azul- ¿Qué razón habrá tenido para mirarme de esa forma?- dije en voz alta mirando el techo de mi pieza. Pasaron los minutos y el sueño se apoderó de mí.

…**..**

¡ITO!- grite y me levante de la cama llorando una vez más, pero ahora lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo, me levante hacia la ventana y la abrí para tomar aire- Ikuto…-con mis manos me saque el collar y lo mire- te recuerdo Ikuto, te recuerdo…-me senté en la cama y solté toda esa tristeza que tenía, inconscientemente nunca pude superar que Ikuto se haya ido, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes con el collar en mis manos presionándolo en mi pecho- Ikuto…te fuiste y me dejaste sola con el mundo. Eras mi protector, siempre me hacías reír…y ese día te fuiste, y yo solo quería que te quedaras conmigo-me seque las lágrimas y besé mi collar. Me recosté en la cama tome una almohada y la abracé.  
>Pero… ¿Por qué lloro tanto por ti?- dije pensativa pero con mucha tristeza- ¿Por qué mi corazón palpito tan fuerte? ¿el si te habrá reconocido?-toque mi pecho con una mano, solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo a pesar que habían pasado 21 años sin verlo, a pesar que no lo había recordado durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar que hace solo unas horas seguía siendo un desconocido , pero ahora no solo quería verlo, ¡necesitaba verlo!- Por Dios Ikuto, cuanto te he extrañado- todos los sentimientos que había reprimido estaban volviendo a mi cuerpo, a mi alma, los había bloqueado durante todo este tiempo. Estaba experimentando cosas nuevas, nunca había sentido todo esto, él me hacía sentir todas estas cosas, ni siquiera Tadase había podido despertar todas estas sensaciones extrañas en mi-¿será esto lo que llamaran amor?-susurre en la almohada<p>

_Tu ibas con ella, yo iba con él  
>jugando a ser felices por desesperados<br>por no aguardar los sueños  
>por miedo a quedar solos<em>

Pero llegamos tarde  
>Te vi y me viste<br>nos reconocimos en seguida  
>pero tarde<br>Maldita sea la hora  
>Que encontré lo que soñé<br>Tarde

**Canción:** Tarde-Ricardo Arjona ft. Marta Sánchez

Normal POV

Ambos estaban a la distancia más unidos que nunca, pensando el uno en el otro, sin remedio alguno para lo que sentían, el único remedio que existía en este universo para ellos, era estar con el otro, pero ¿Cómo?…¿Cómo? ,si él tenía novia, si ella estaba con ese chico tomada de la mano, si a pesar de estar tan cerca el tiempo los había puesto tan lejos. Ambos se llenaban los pensamientos mutuamente, él solo podía pensar en Amu su linda peli rosa y ella solo podía pensar en Ikuto, su protector.

**[N.A: En esta parte tienen que pensar como si Ikuto y Amu estuvieran pensando exactamente lo mismo, en pocas palabras, uno completa las frases del otro ya que están sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de que no están en el mismo lugar]**

**Ikuto:** Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte. Tanto inventarte  
><strong> Amu:<strong> Tanto buscarte por las calles como loca, sin encontrarte  
><strong> Ikuto:<strong> y ahí va uno de tonto  
><strong>Amu:<strong> por desesperado  
><strong>Ikuto y Amu:<strong> confundiendo amor  
>con compañía<br>**Ikuto:** y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
><strong>Amu:<strong> te hace escoger con la cabeza,  
><strong>Ikuto y Amu:<strong> lo que es del corazón  
><strong>Amu:<strong> y no tengo nada contra ellos  
><strong> Ikuto:<strong> la rabia es contra el tiempo  
><strong>Ikuto y Amu:<strong> por ponerte junto a mí  
>tarde<br>**Canción:** Tarde-Ricardo Arjona ft. Marta Sánchez

Amu después de tanto tiempo comprendía porque siempre miraba por las calles, le hacía falta algo, buscaba algo sin saber que era ¿una cosa? ¿Una persona? ¿Una señal?, que rayos era lo que siempre buscaba, hasta que por fin todo se había aclarado, la ventana de su corazón se había despejado, todo la tristeza de su corazón se había evaporado y había provocado que esa ventana se empañara, pero ya no más, ahora estaba trasparente como siempre debió haber sido y podía reconocer que lo que siempre busco era a su protector peli azul.


	6. Deseo incomparable

_**Hola! Gracias a todas las personas que han ido dejando sus reviews y siguen mi historia.  
>Les comento que me demorare más días en subir los capitulos ahora porque ando ultra ocupada, pero no se preocupen... no las dejare sin historia :). Espero esten super y le guste este nuevo capitulo.<strong>_

_****_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la total autoría de Peacht Picht. La historia es 100% mía_** **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseo incomparable<em>**

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

Caminaba por la pieza de un lado para otro. Cerré la puerta con pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- me repetía una y otra vez-acaso ¿no estas feliz? – me pregunto mi mente nuevamente jugando con mis sentimientos.  
>¿Que si estoy feliz? ¡Pues claro que sí!, siempre la había querido encontrar, hubiera corrido a abrazarla, pero… -le conteste a la vocecilla en mi mente<br>pero le pediste matrimonio a Utau y no quieres hacerla sufrir- sonó en mi mente con tono burlón-  
>Sí – dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama e inclinándome para colocar mi cabeza en mis manos , ya que tenía los codos apoyados en mis piernas.- no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie, ya la hice sufrir a ella, dejándola acá y a mi mamá cuando era pequeño no quiero volver a ser malo…- la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo.<p>

_Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra  
>de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla<br>que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido  
><em>**Canción:** Tarde-Ricardo Arjona ft. Marta Sánchez

Amu POV

Tanto tiempo había pasado, hasta hace unas horas no eras nadie en mi vida, no te recordaba, solo sabía que existías porque tenía este collar, pero nunca había comprendido cuanto sentimiento había en él.- dije mientras caminaba por todos lados en mi habitación, mientras me rascaba la cabeza. No podía estar tranquila  
>Quiero salir corriendo, necesito verte, necesito decir que no te olvide, que sigues aquí en mi corazón, que nunca saliste de ahí, que…te extraño – dije y respire hondo mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana, no sabía cómo tranquilizarme, mi corazón latía sin importarle cuanta sangre bombeara a mi cabeza, por su culpa me sentía embriagada- tomaba mi cabeza y peinaba mi pelo hace atrás. Realmente lo necesitaba, a mi chico de ojos zafiro.<p>

_Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo  
>de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo<br>de mirarte a los ojos y decirte  
>bienvenido<em>  
><span><strong>Canción:<strong> Tarde-Ricardo Arjona ft. Marta Sánchez

Normal POV  
>Amu no resistió más bajo corriendo sin importar la hora, ya no eran horas de salida, el cielo se había oscurecido pero de verdad necesitaba verlo, ya no podía resistir un día más su corazón se lo pedía a gritos. Bajo al primer piso y se puso un abrigo por la noche helada que estaba haciendo.<br>Amu ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su mamá que estaba terminando de servir la mesa con Ami y mi padre sentados en la mesa.  
>Necesito hacer algo- se puso los zapatos<br>Pero Amu estoy sirvien….-  
>Nos vemos- dijo Amu al salir de su casa y se puso a correr hacia la plaza- por favor, por favor Ikuto, anda, ve a la plaza, necesito verte, corrí lo más fuerte que pude.<p>

¡IKUTO! Amooor ábreme la puerta, llevas horas ahí solo- dijo la novia de Ikuto golpeando la puerta de su cuarto, pero cuando el peli azul abrió no fue para dejarla pasar, todo lo contrario, abrió para salir en dirección al primer piso.  
>Ikutooo no me dejes hablando sola – decía la rubia mientras lo seguía por las escaleras- dime algo-dijo Utau mientras veía lo que él hacía- ¿Por qué te estas poniendo los zapatos? ¿A dónde vas Ikuto Tsukiyomi? – hablo un poco más autoritaria. Él se levantó y la miro a los ojos<br>Utau ¡No me sigas!, ya volveré… en un rato- dijo dándole la orden y saliendo de casa. Estaba tan agitado aún sin haber corrido, pero de todas maneras se fue a paso rápido hacia la plaza.  
>Si ella aún me recuerda…irá a verme- se dijo tratando de convencerse. Al llegar a un extremo de la plaza miró hacia el frente, y ahí la vio parada en el otro extremo de la plaza que los había reencontrado.<br>Me recuerdas…-se susurró para sí mismo, quedándose completamente inmóvil mientras la veía a lo lejos.  
>Ikuto…-susurró por su parte la peli rosa, que estaba totalmente roja a causa de su corazón, se sentía embriagada, incluso sus ojos no los podía abrir totalmente.<br>**[N.A: En esta parte es como que desde cada extremo están pensando cosas distintas]**

_**Amu:**__ que ganas de rozarte  
><em>_**Ikuto:**__ ganas de huir  
><em>_**Amu:**__ que ganas de tocarte  
><em>_**Ikuto:**__ ganas de besarte  
><em>_**Amu:**__ de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso  
><em>_**Ikuto:**__ de fugarnos para siempre  
>sin daños a terceros.<br>_**Canción:** Tarde-Ricardo Arjona ft. Marta Sánchez

A lo lejos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a correr a correr con todas sus fuerzas y al llegar al centro se miraban a los ojos, mientras ambos corazones con sus latidos creaban la canción de sus vidas.  
>Me recordaste … - le dijo el peli azul a un metro de ella.<br>Si, Ikuto…-dijo Amu y dio un paso más hacia él.  
>Estas preciosa…-dio otro paso y toco un mechón de su cabello, ella tomo su mano y apoyo su cara sintiendo el roce de sus dedos, y de pronto amu lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó. Ikuto no resistió más, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras correspondía el beso y la levanto. Al separarse ambos estaban totalmente ruborizados.<br>Ikuto…no me dejes nunca más- Amu lo abrazo quedando apoyada en su hombro ya que este aun la tenía lejos del piso.  
>Mi linda peli rosa- la bajo para que pisara el piso y la alejo un poco- Me encantaría decirte que no te dejare nunca más por ningún motivo, pero…no puedo<br>¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por tu novia? – La oji-ámbar tenía sus ojos llorosos- Porque yo también tengo, pero… podemos encontrar una buena razón para dejarlos, aunque…-dijo Amu tocándole el rostro- no encuentro una mejor razón que esta.  
>¿Cuál?...-dijo el peli azul<br>Que te amo…- se puso de puntillas para dar un tierno beso a Ikuto y él lo recibió, pero su corazón se había detenido con las palabras de esa pequeña mujer, que hacia tiritar todo su cuerpo. Había soñado tanto con escucharla decir esas palabras.  
>Pero Amu y ¿tu novio? ¿No se supone que a él lo amas?- dijo tomándole las manos<br>No, nunca he sentido nada realmente sincero, pero apareciste tu… y todo mi cuerpo se desenfreno, mi corazón volvió a latir y definitivamente es por ti- dijo abrazando al chico más alto, por la cintura.  
>Ikuto estaba tan feliz, pero tan complicado- levanto la cabeza de amu para mirarla a los ojos- Ven...sígueme- le peli rosa asintió y caminaron en dirección a un árbol grande que se encontraba cerca, Ikuto se sentó en el piso apoyando la espalda en el árbol con la piernas cruzadas, amu lo miro, no, no solo lo miro, lo estaba observando detenidamente cada detalle de su cuerpo, de su rostro; su cabello azul al viento, sus ojos zafiro tan profundos desnudando su alma.<br>Ikuto estiro un brazo y la atrajo, provocando que ella cayera en sus piernas mientras él la abrazaba embriagándose de su fragancia, embriagándose completamente de ella, tenía sus rostros tan cerca que podía escuchar la respiración aun agitada de Amu.  
>El peli azul con las mejillas ruborizadas por el calor que su cuerpo estaba expandiendo, recordó todas la veces que la tuvo así cuando pequeña, ahora era distinto, ella estaba más grande, era toda un mujer. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, no podía despegar su mirada de él.<br>Ikuto…-dijo suave  
>Suena tan bien mi nombre en tus labios…-dijo él mirando detenidamente su boca. Ella sonrió suave y prosiguió.<br>Pensemos que no existe nadie más en este mundo, solo nosotros dos.  
>Pero Linda…-ella puso un dedo en su boca<br>Solo por hoy, hace 21 años que no te veía Ikuto, solo quiero aprovechar estos minutos, pensemos que no hay nadie más en este mundo que tú y yo – El la miró a los ojos sabiendo que hablaba con toda sinceridad eso era de verdad lo que ella sentía, la tomo de la nuca y la beso como siempre había querido hacerlo, como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si todos sus besos hubieran sido única y exclusivamente de él. Un beso eterno, excitante, romántico, tierno y con tanta necesidad. Ambos se besaban como si realmente el mundo los fuera a separar en cualquier momento. Separaban sus labios solo cuando necesitaban un poco de aire y simplemente para tomar una bocanada de el y poder seguir dándole riendas sueltas a su pasión. Amu lo abrazaba del cuello, ella realmente lo amaba. Pensaba cuando de repente sintieron agua cayéndoles encima, estaban quedando empapados, las regaderas de la plaza se habían activado y ellos estaban entremedio de ellas. Ambos se alejaron y rieron pero no les importo, estaban los dos ahí, solos, por fin se habían encontrado. Ikuto la miro, amu tenía todas sus ropa ceñidas al cuerpo, él la tomo y la recostó en el piso, sus instintos animales habían aparecido, comenzó a besarla con mucha más pasión, pero con un deseo distinto al de tenerla cerca, era el deseo de su cuerpo. Recostado a su costado comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo de Amu, mientras ella solo tocaba su bello rostro, luego de desabrocharlo metió su mano bajo su polera, Amu se estremeció, eran las manos de su amado acariciando su piel blanquecina, él la acaricio por la espalda, ella lo imito y coloco sus manos bajo la polera del peli azul, recorriendo esa espalda tan ancha. Él apretaba la mandíbula realmente se estaba excitando demasiado, ni siquiera el agua que les caía encima la cual los tenía empapados les refrescaba, al darse cuenta de todo esto, Ikuto se alejó.  
>Amu toda mojada, se levantó sorprendida mientras su cabello estilaba- ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal?- lo miró mientras el dejaba que él agua le cayera en la cara, sentado un poco más lejos de Amu.<br>No es eso mi linda peli rosa  
>Entonces ¿Qué es?-Ikuto miro el piso y dejo que saliera de su garganta rápidamente ya que esas palabras ahora, realmente se sentían como fuego dentro de su cuerpo.<br>Me voy a casar…- Amu abrió sus ojos en gran manera sin decir palabra alguna, estaba pasmada. Él la miro y por una vez más se sintió culpable- no debí dejar que todo esto pasara se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo ya que su ropa pesaba por el agua.


End file.
